Make someone happy
by YogurBabyTweak
Summary: ¡Feliz Navidad! Drabble navideño de South Park, basada en la canción "Make someone happy" de Jimmy Durante utilizada en el spot navideño de coca-cola de este año. Después de que esta historia fuera reportada, he tenido que quitar la letra de la canción y he dejado frases sueltas relacionadas pero no LITERALMENTE de la canción. Muy corto, pero está hecho para ser tierno, no largo ;)


**¡Feliz Navidad! Este es un One-shot especial para celebrar mi época favorita del año, inicialmente un song-fic con la traducción al español de la** **canción "Make someone happy" del anuncio navideño de coca-cola, pero he tenido que modificarla a frases cortitas que dicen más o menos lo mismo que la canción (Nada traducido) porque me reportaron la historia (HDP el que lo hizo :3). Me pareció buena idea, ya que es una canción muy bonita, recomiendo escucharla mientras se lee ya que he tenido que suprimir la letra. Lo único que hay basado en el anuncio, además de la canción, es la escena de Butters, Jimmy y Timmy, en la que tres chicos se llevan a un chico en silla de ruedas a patinar sobre hielo. ¡Que lo disfrutéis y feliz Navidad a todos, y haced feliz a alguien ;)!**

**...**

_Es importante hacer feliz.  
><em>

Se ve a Kyle y Ike en su casa viendo la tele cuando de repente llaman a su puerta, al abrirla están Cartman y Kenny disfrazados de Santa Claus y un reno respectivamente, Kyle ríe al tiempo que Kenny coge un gran saco y le entrega a Kyle un regalo que había en su interior, Cartman saca otro más pequeño de su bolsillo y se lo entrega al pequeño canadiense, Kyle no sabe qué decir y abraza a los otros dos. Ambos pasan al interior para celebrar la navidad con la familia Broflovski.

_Hacerlo con amor.  
><em>

Se ve a Damien aburrido sentado en un banco en el parque mirando hacia un coro que canta en medio de la calle cuando alguien le tapa los ojos por la espalda. Es Pip, quien le sonríe alegre y le entrega una pequeña caja, Damien le mira confundido y el rubio le pide que la abra. En su interior hay una pequeña bola de nieve que tiene dentro una figura de ellos dos cogidos de la mano delante de un fondo que cambia entre un paisaje con un cielo lleno de nubes a una imagen de un fuego.

Pip le dedica una nueva sonrisa a la vez que le da un fuerte abrazo, provocando en Damien tal sonrojo que toda la nieve bajo ellos se derritió.

_Alguien que ilumina tu vida.  
><em>

Se ve a Clyde delante de la tumba de su madre con la cabeza gacha y sollozando, cuando llega Bebe y le ofrece un pañuelo. Clyde se levanta y lo acepta, comienza a sonarse la nariz y a contarle a Bebe lo primero que se le viene a la mente mientras ella escucha todo con atención. Cuando llegan frente a la casa de Clyde, ella le señala que tienen un trozo de acebo sobre la puerta y le da un beso a la vez que le limpia con el pulgar la última lágrima que Clyde derramaría aquel día.

_¿Cuál es la verdadera meta de la vida?  
><em>

Se ve a Tweek trabajando en la cafetería a altas horas de la noche cuando entran Token y Craig, ambos se sientan en una mesa. Cuando Tweek va a tomarles nota, Craig coloca un mantel de cuadros sobre la mesa y Token saca una gran bolsa con un pavo cocinado dentro y le invita a sentarse con ellos a cenar, Tweek sonríe y llama a sus padres para que se unan a ellos. Los Sres. Tweak, su hijo y sus amigos cenan y conversan hasta más de las dos de la mañana.

_Cuando encuentres a tu amor, no lo dejes ir.  
><em>

Se ve a Stan en su casa envolviendo un regalo muy apurado y a medio vestir cuando alguien llama a la puerta de su habitación. Wendy entra a la vez que Stan se esconde el paquete tras la espalda nerviosamente, ella le entrega un regalo mientras Stan trata de evitar que se de cuenta de lo que hacía. Wendy asoma levemente la cabeza sobre su hombro para ver un pequeño colgante con el nombre de su novio escrito y le mira de forma dubitativa. Stan saca el collar de la caja y se lo pone a Wendy.

_Es importante hacer feliz, tú también serás feliz.  
><em>

Se ve a Butters poniendo unos trozos de metal en las ruedas de la silla de Timmy mientras Jimmy intenta levantarse con unos patines puestos. Los tres empiezan a deslizarse por el lago Stark congelado, Butters ayuda a Jimmy a impulsarse tirando de su mano derecha a la vez que empuja la silla de Timmy con la izquierda por el hielo. Cuando Butters es el primero en resbalar y caer de culo en el hielo los tres estallan en carcajadas.

_Tú también serás feliz.  
><em>

Se ve a Karen, la hermanita de Kenny, abriendo su regalo la mañana del día de Navidad para descubrir que es un bonito vestido de princesa de color lila con bastantes parches en la zona de la falda. Emocionada se lo pone diciéndole a su hermano mayor que Santa Claus ha escuchado su deseo de ser una princesa, mientras Kenny oculta tras su espalda una aguja y un hilo.


End file.
